A New World
by emoxdarling
Summary: Captain Shanks kidnaps the governor's daughter and gets more than he thought he would. ON HIATUS!
1. Cold Steel

**A One Piece fanfic that has the lovely Shanks in it!**

**Disclaimer:The only character I own is Francesca.**

* * *

**Cold Steel**

"Don't move an inch." a voice said from behind me.

A cold, steel barrel of a gun was pushed onto the side of my head. I swallowed hard. I was scared for my life. I knew not to move. I knew that if I did I would be shot on the spot.

"Stand up Miss Pencroft." the voice said.

I did as I was told, this was no time to start acting all brave. My hands were pulled behind my back and tied together tightly. The gun was still pressed against my head. I turned around and I laid my eyes on the two men who had captured me. One was tall with long, black hair that was pulled back into a pony-tail and he had a face like a mouse; he was the one holding the gun. The other was short and fat, he was the one that tied me up.

The two men led me out of my room and up to the top of the ship. There was some intense fighting going on. It was obvious that pirates had invaded our ship. Somehow, no one noticed us. The two men led me across a wooden plank and to their ship. I was taken down to a small, dingy cell and put in it.

"It's a far cry from what you're used to Miss Pencroft," the mousy-looking man said "but we're not rich. We're pirates."

And with that they left me alone with nothing but my thoughts to keep me company. I knew they wouldn't kill me. I was the governor's daughter. I would be worth more alive than dead. But still, I was scared. I had heard all of the stories about the pirates that roamed the seas. And believe me, the stories weren't about sunshine and flowers. I wanted to cry, but I kept it inside. I sat there for a while just starting, there wasn't much else to do. Eventually I decided to try and get my hands free. I tried and I tried, the knots would not loosen up.

"You're a feisty one, eh?" said the mousy pirate. I hadn't even noticed that he had returned.

I refused to give him a response, it was what he wanted. He opened the cell door and walked in.

"Come on Miss Pencroft." he said "The captain wants to see you."

He held onto my arm the whole way. But that was it. There was no need to threaten me with a gun. We were in the middle of the ocean, with nothing around for miles. Where could I possibly go?

**

* * *

**

**Yes, I know it's a short chapter. But that's the way the whole story pretty much is. Don't like it? Don't read my story then!**

**And once again, reviews are always appreciated. **


	2. The Captain

**Here's chapter two for all of you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognized**

**Just a quick note, the story takes place before Shanks meets Luffy. **

* * *

**The Captain**

The mousy pirate (whose name was Ben) lead me to the captain's quarters. As soon as the captain had me, Ben left. So now I was alone here with the ship's captain.

He was a tall fellow with red hair, a straw hat and three scars over his left eye. The little bit of stubble on his chin only made him more attractive. _Stop it Francesca!_ I said to myself. _He's a pirate! The governor's daughter does not fall in love with a pirate. _

"Ah, Francesca, let me get those ropes off of you." he said untying my hands.

"It's _Miss Pencroft_ to you." I said.

"Captain Shanks. That's my name." he said.

My hands were free at last. "Thank you sir."

"Call me Shanks, Miss Pencroft." he insisted. "Please take a seat."

I sat down at the table and Shanks sat across from me.

"I don't know what you want, nor do I really care." I said "I just want to go home."

"Currently, Miss Pencroft, you are being held for one hundred million berries ransom." he said "Until I get my money in full, you don't get to leave. I think you will be here for quite a long time dearie."

"And as long as you are here, you are mine." he continued on "I will require you to obey me and always be at my side. I don't want you getting lost. Let me see your left hand."

I picked my hand up off my lap and showed it to him. He grabbed it and removed the engagement ring from my finger.

"As I expected, you are engaged." he said "May I ask to whom?"

"Naval Captain Morgan." I replied.

"I assumed your father arranged it?" he asked.

"You assume right Captain." I replied.

"Do you love Captain Morgan?" Shanks asked me.

"It is a private matter that you do not need to know about, but I will answer your question." I said "No, I do not love him. But still, I must marry him. I cannot disobey my father's wishes."

"A simple yes or no would have sufficed." Shanks said giving me a smile "So you would subject yourself to a life of unhappiness just to make your father happy?"

"You don't understand how things work for me." I said "I spent the first eighteen years of my life in private and finishing skills, with no childhood to speak of. And then for the past four years I've lived in boredom and was forced to let Captain Morgan court me. After I get married, I'm expected to have a few children and live a life of perfect boredom."

"That doesn't sound very interesting." he said, flashing me another grin "It's a good thing you're here then. Now why don't you get some sleep? You must be awfully tired."

Captain Shanks helped me into bed. Barely ten seconds after he put the covers over me and kissed my forehead, I was asleep.

* * *

**Isn't it weird how much Francesca opened up to Shanks? **

**She trusts him and has a secret crush on him! Things will get a lot more interesting between them as time progresses. **

**And I'll only be telling the story in Francesca's point of view.**

**Remember, I love reviews!**


End file.
